Chicken Soup
by TitansRule
Summary: A series of unrelated M-rated oneshots involving out favourite detective duo. Because everyone needs a little smut in their life.
1. Chicken Soup

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY.  
Series: None.  
Spoilers: None. **

**The name doesn't really fit, I know. But I couldn't think of another one. And let's face it, chicken soup - makes a lot of people feel better. Don Flack - makes _everyone_ feel better. Please pay attention to the rating. This is M for a reason.**

* * *

Chicken Soup

Jessica Angell was exhausted. Her case had led to a joint investigation in Boston, which in turn had led to three weeks of no sleep and bad chat-up lines.

On top of that, she had a headache that felt like there was someone playing a drum-kit inside her skull.

Leaning against the window of the taxi, she re-read the last exchange of texts between her and Don.

_- On my way home. Where r u?_

_- At work. How'd it go?_

_- Got them. Feel like crap. Miss u._

Jess wished she could expect to see Don that evening, but she knew that she would get home before he finished at work and she knew that he wouldn't want to wake her up. So, as she paid the driver and carried her bag up to her apartment, she was expecting nothing more than an evening in with a book.

But, to her surprise, she opened her door to find her boyfriend waiting for her, already changed out of his suit into jeans and a t-shirt. Though her head was still throbbing, her face broke into a smile and she dropped the bag, running into his arms. "What are you doing here?"  
Don held her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jess closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in that familiar scent that had been missing for the last 21 days, messing with her head and making sleeping difficult. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "Don't you have that CI to cut loose?"

"I can do that tomorrow." Don shrugged, kissing her softly. "I haven't seen you in three weeks. And you said you felt like crap."

"I've got a headache." Jess admitted. "That's all."

Don ran a hand through her hair. "You want me to get you some chicken soup?"

"That's for colds, Don." Jess giggled; she couldn't remember _ever_ giggling before she'd met Flack. "But thanks anyway. I'm not hungry though." She was very aware of his hands on her body; although they were in the most innocent places, not being touched by him in three weeks seemed to have left her incredibly sensitive and she could feel a familiar tingling in her lower regions. "Not for food anyway."

Don groaned as she pressed her hips against his. "Thought you had a headache."

Jess chuckled lowly, running her hands up his arms to his shoulders to grip them tightly. "Not that kind of headache. Besides, sex is supposed to help with headaches; something to do with the endorphins."

"Oh." Don smirked. "So you _really_ missed me."

"Uh huh." Jess disentangled herself from his arms and began undoing her shirt, walking backwards towards her bedroom door. "I mean, I've got two hands but they're not _quite_ as good as the real thing."

Don's eyes seemed to darken as he watched more and more of her skin appear tantalisingly slowly. "You took things into your own hands?"

"Every night." Jess smirked, tossing her shirt onto a chair. "It was either that or I took that nice officer up on his numerous offers."

In a second, he'd crossed the room and swept her into his embrace again, his mouth seared against hers as they stumbled through the door and landed gracelessly on her bed. Neither of them cared, though, as he knelt above her, straddling her hips, and grasped her wrists lightly.

Jess bit back a moan as he moved down to her neck, licking and sucking at the skin there. Normally, she'd tell him off for leaving a mark, but she'd known the reaction her comment would provoke before she'd said it.

Finally, he lifted his head and met her eyes and she felt her panties dampen immediately. His gaze seemed to shoot right through her, sending a firm message which he vocalised in a low voice minutes later. "You're mine."

"You know I am." Jess whispered.

"Good." Don slid down her body and undid the button on her pants, pulling them down to her ankles and slipping them off to land on the floor. As she lay there in white lace, he stayed at her feet, his gaze travelling up her body. "Christ." He whispered. "How is it you look more stunning every time I do this?"

Don pressed a soft kiss to her ankle and moved back up to lie on top of her, dropping a soft kiss here and there as he did until he reached her neck again. "I must have done something amazing in a past life." He murmured against her skin. "Because there's no other way I could be this damn lucky."

Before they'd started dating, Jess had imagined that Don would be vocal in bed, and he was, but not in the way she'd expected.

She'd come to notice two very different scenarios when they were together. When he had pinned her down and told her in no uncertain terms that she was his, she'd been expecting the first one: rough, but only in the sense of two people who couldn't get enough of one another. These were the times they weren't necessarily in bed (one very memorable time up against the wall of his apartment still made her thighs shake when she thought of it) and he would tell her everything he'd like to do to her until she was begging him to do each and every one of them.

And he did.

He'd done things to her body that should be illegal for the effect it had on her, things that drove her to the edge screaming his name.

But this was the second: soft and sweet and it was more accurate to say that he made love to her rather than that they had sex. He told her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was and how he could spend every waking hour just looking at her. He treated her body like a temple and that had unnerved her at first, the way he seemed to worship every inch of her. The bedroom was a lot quieter when he did this because, although the first was pleasurable, this went beyond that. It left her breathless, unable to do anything else but climax over and over again, vocalisation nearly impossible.

"I think I'm the lucky one." She disagreed quietly.

"And I will never understand that." Don sighed against her shoulder.

Jess shifted her hips, feeling him hard against her. "Don, please …"

"Patience, sweetheart." Don slipped his hands behind her back and undid her bra, pulling it away from her body. "It's a virtue, you know."

"I'm not virtuous." Jess pointed out, letting out a soft hiss as his fingers skimmed the top of her breast. "Never have been."

"That's true." Don murmured; one hand cupped her right breast and his mouth landed on the other, peppering the soft mound with kisses until, unable to take it anymore, she arched up into his touch and he took the stiff nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, eliciting a soft cry from her mouth. He switched sides, giving both breasts equal attention, until she was certain she would come just from that, but he pulled away just when she was on the brink, causing her moans of pleasure to become moans of disappointment.

Don smiled against her stomach as he moved lower. "What did I say about patience?"

"It's a virtue." Jess repeated, shivering as he kissed the inside of her thigh. "But you also agreed that I'm not virtuous."

Don chuckled against her skin. "And your point?"

"I need you inside me." Jess told him, too far gone to be concerned with the note of pleading in her voice.

"I know, baby, but I feel like being selfish." Don tugged on her panties and she lifted her hips, allowing him to tug them down her legs.

"How is this being selfish?" Jess asked.

Don trailed kisses back up her legs until he reached her folds. "Well, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you taste amazing." He traced her outer lips with his tongue, before dipping into her hole briefly and licking up to her clit. "I think I'm addicted."

His words vibrated against her, sending shudders of pleasure through her. "Don, please …"

He didn't respond. His hands stayed on her legs, holding her down, and he licked her clit over and over again with tiny movements, until she dissolved into convulsions, the ability to form words or even sounds once more escaping her.

Don moved to lie beside her, pulling her into his arms until the tremors subsided. Once they had, he cupped her face and kissed her softly, letting her taste herself on his tongue. "I need to be inside you." He whispered.

"Oh, now you wanna be inside me?" Jess murmured with a smirk, flipping so she was straddling him.

"Jess ..." Don began to protest.

When they'd first gotten together, it had been difficult for her to keep the upper hand in bed, seeing as he had a good sixty pounds on her, not to mention at least five inches. But in time, she'd discovered that if she distributed her weight in a certain way and touched him in just the right places, he was putty in her hands.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Jess pulled his t-shirt over his head. "I feel like being selfish." She ran an eye over him, feeling herself dampen again at the sight of her boyfriend lying there shirtless (which was one amazing sight) _and_ in jeans (which was just as incredible).

"Okay, I asked for that …" Don trailed off with a groan as her hand cupped him through his jeans.

"Yeah, you did." With a practiced hand, Jess pulled his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers, which his erection was already straining against.

"How is this being selfish?" Don asked haltingly.

Jess smirked. "Okay, now you're stealing my lines."

"You started it." Don pointed out with a grin, helping her pull his boxers off. "But it's a valid question."

Jess ran her hand lightly along his shaft, watching him tense with a smirk. "Because you taste amazing." She leaned down and touched her tongue to his tip, her smirk widening when he jolted.

It wasn't the first time she'd gone down on him, but he never seemed to quite believe her when she told him that she enjoyed it.

And she did enjoy it, probably because it was one of the few times she made him lose control completely.

Feeling his fingers thread into her hair, Jess took him into her mouth, provoking a strangled cry as she moved up and down, circling the base of his cock with her hand.

She let him slide in and out between her lips rhythmically, running her tongue over the head every time she pulled up.

His hand tightened momentarily in her hair, before moving down to her arms and tugging lightly, signalling for her to pull up but, for the first time, she didn't listen to him. Grasping his hands in hers, she returned to sucking the tip off his hard member, hollowing her cheeks as she did.

"Jess …" He groaned. "I'm … You need to …"

Jess released him with a soft pop, admiring the way he had hardened even more. "Hmm … what a dilemma."

Don was breathing heavily, but still managed to form a response. "What's a dilemma?"

"Well," Jess sat up, straddling his thighs just below his stiff cock. "I've always wanted to ignore you when you tell me to pull up and let you come in my mouth." She smirked when he let out a moan at the mental image and another one when she cupped a breast in one hand and slid the other down to rub her slit before slipping a finger inside her. "But I'm so wet … I need you inside me." She pulled her finger out, glistening with her juices, and put it in her mouth, sucking it clean. "So I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Don asked hoarsely.

Jess smirked and rose up so she was suspended above him. "You fuck me so hard I can't walk straight later and I'll fulfil that little dream of mine tomorrow."

"Deal." Don groaned as she brushed against him and, with one movement, she was on her back and he slid into her with one movement.

"Oh, Don, I missed you!" Jess cried, arching her back.

"I know." Don kissed her shoulder, thrusting into her steadily. "God, you feel so good, Jess."

Jess wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his ass to help him pound into her.

Of course, it wasn't long before they both found themselves approaching the edge of that cliff and they clung to each other as Jess cried out, her muscles clamping down, drawing out his climax as Don buried himself as deep as he could and spilled his seed inside her.

Breathing deeply, Don moved off her and pulled her into his arms, pulling the covers over them. "Headache gone then?"

Jess laughed tiredly. "No. But I feel a hell of a lot better anyway."

"Good." Don murmured, kissing her forehead.

Neither of them said anything more, as sleep stole over them and the night fell.

When Jess woke up, it was morning and she turned her head to find Don already awake and smiling at her.

"Jess." He whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"Mmm … what's that?" Jess asked sleepily, trying not to grimace as she realised that the pain in her head had been joined by one in her stomach.

Don took a deep breath. "Okay, bear in mind that this is quite scary for me. I've never felt this way about someone, Jess, and I've been trying to put a name to it for weeks now, but there's nothing else it could be." He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Jessica."  
A rush of happiness washed over her, but a wave of nausea followed and she threw the covers off her, just making it into the bathroom before emptying her stomach into the toilet.

His hands pulled her hair back out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly until she was left with nothing but dry heaves.

Although his reaction had been comforting and immediate, she could hear the underlying hurt in his voice. "If I'd known you were gonna react like that, I wouldn't have said anything."

"No!" Jess tried to turn to face him, but the movement provoked another rush and she steadied herself, taking gulps of air. "No, Don; it's not that. I love you too." She paused. "I'd kiss you, but I don't think you'd appreciate that right now."

"Then what's wrong?" Don asked, sounding concerned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Uh oh … Jess, I think you've got the flu … why didn't you say something last night?"

"The flu hits me hard and fast." Jess groaned, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball on the floor. "Always has."

"Come on." Don slipped an arm under her knees and lifted her, carrying her back to bed. "You are not goin' in today."

"Don, they need me …" Jess protested weakly. "There's that big trial today … The er …"

"Honey, if you can't remember whose trial it is, how are you gonna be any help?" Don asked gently. "I'm callin' the captain, alright? Don't move."

Jess wanted to argue, but every inch of her body screamed out in protest and she nodded weakly, her lips curving into a smile as he brushed a kiss against her forehead before hurrying out of the room.

He returned quickly with a bucket, a thermometer, a glass of water and two aspirin. "I know vitamin C's supposed to help you, but I don't know if you can handle orange juice right now, so …"

"Don." Jess cut him off quietly. "It's fine. Thank you."

Don grinned, grabbing his cell-phone from the side and dialling a number. "Hey, Danno. Yeah, listen, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to find Terrance Davies and get him to sign the paperwork letting him off the hook. Oh, come on, Danny; I've never asked you … Alright, I have. I'll owe you one, alright; Jess's sick and … Oh, so you'll do it for _her_?"

Jess couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Thanks, buddy. And can you ask Hawkes to drop round her place at some point today?"

"Don, that's not necessary …" Jess began to protest, but she stopped and he quickly grabbed the bucket and held it in front of her, dropping the phone to help her sit forward. As she sat back, she pulled a face. "Tell Messer I'm sorry he had to hear that."

"She's sorry about that." Don relayed through the phone, pointing to the thermometer and silently telling her to use it, which she did with a sigh. "Thanks, man." He hung up, dialling another number. "Hey, captain. Listen, I'm not gonna be in today. Neither's Angell. She's sick. Flu, I think." He pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. "Temp's 103, she's got a headache, vomiting everywhere …"

"That's an exaggeration." Jess disagreed, falling into coughs.

Don winced. "And she's coughing. Yes, sir, I suppose you can hear that. What? Well, anyone can do that; courtroom duty's not exactly … Thank you, sir. I will." He hung up. "Captain says 'feel better' and I'd better get some paperwork done if I'm gonna sit here with you all day."

Jess giggled weakly. "Thanks, Don."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Don grinned, "I'll even make you some chicken soup for lunch."

"You're supposed to starve a fever." Jess called after him as he left the room.

"I know that." Don assured her as he reappeared yet again with a briefcase. "Paperwork." He explained at her confused expression. "Wasn't sure how tired you'd be last night."

"You were prepared to do paperwork and watch me sleep?" Jess asked.

Don shrugged. "Like I said, I love you." He sat down next to her, leaning against the headboard and pulled the first form out.

"I love you too." Jess murmured. "I don't think I'm gonna be holding up my end of that deal any time soon."

Don chuckled. "Just get better, sweetheart."

Jess took the aspirin he'd given her and settled down again, feeling more tired than she felt she had a right to that early in the morning, but, lulled by the noise of Don's pen scratching against the paper, she felt herself drifting off.

"Hey, Jess?" Don asked quietly. "What's the date today?"

Jess frowned, trying to keep sleep at bay just long enough to think of the answer. "May 20th 2009."

* * *

**AN: And now you should _all_ be able to tell me why Jess having the flu is a _good_ thing. Review please!**


	2. Prove It

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY.  
Series: None.  
Spoilers: _Sex, Lies and Silicone_.**

**Obviously stealing the idea (sorry, terriberri23!), I've decided to turn this into a series of unrelated M-rated oneshots, because my mind seems to be in the gutter lately. There will be little to no plot and lots of Flangell smut, so if you have any scenes you'd like to see, mention it in your review. I am keeping the title the same because, like I said, Don Flack makes everyone feel better.**

**Summary: Don babysitting a piece of evidence leads to an interesting discussion and a joking suggestion leads to something much more ... **

* * *

Prove It

There were many things that didn't surprise Jessica Angell – as a cop in New York City, that was inevitable.

But walking into her partner's apartment to find a very realistic doll sitting on his couch was definitely a surprise.

She hadn't bothered to knock, just used the spare key, and Don looked up from across the room, his eyes daring her to make a comment.

Jess raised an eyebrow, ignoring the silent warning. "New girlfriend, Flack?"

"Ha, ha, ha …" Don didn't look amused. "Funny, Angell. No, this is Melody."

Jess sat down next to her. "Nice to meet you, Melody."

Melody, obviously, didn't say anything.

"So why's she in your apartment?" Jess asked.

"She belonged to our killer; he traded her for another doll and we found trace from that doll on our victim." Don explained. "Except the guy she now belongs to would only let us keep her as evidence if she wasn't in lock-up. She's sensitive."

"I see." Jess glanced at her again. "Well, she's creeping me out. So can we put her somewhere?"

"There should be room under my bed." Don said, and promptly regretted it.

"Easy access?" Jess teased.

"You got any more of these?" Don asked.

"I'm sorry." Jess said. "I'll stop, I promise. Just … was Lindsay kidding when she said these girls had a removable tongue?"

In answer, Don opened Melody's mouth and pulled her tongue out. "Nope."

"Why?" Jess shook her head. "Just … why?"

"If you have to ask that, Jess, you're move naïve than I thought." Don smirked as they carried her through into his bedroom.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, that's why, but that can't really be a substitute for an actual blow-job, can it?"

"It'd probably be better than all the ones I've had." Don commented.

Jess snorted. "Oh God, you're not one of those 'just hold your head still, open your mouth and I'll do all the work' guys, are you?"

"No." Don assured her. "But women have it easy when it comes to this. Whenever a woman gives a blow-job, it's like she's doing you a huge favour so you can't just tell her that she's actually about a mile from the mark. And guys can't fake it."

"She's doing _you_ a favour?" Jess repeated. "You name one guy who actually enjoys going down on a woman."

"I do." Don stated.

"Besides you." Jess elaborated, filing that away in her mind. "Anyway, giving a good blow-job is ridiculously easy."

"No, it's not." Don disagreed. "Because women don't actually want to be doing it."

"There are four type of women in this world, Detective." Jess told him, kneeling down to push Melody under the bed. "Those who never give blow-jobs. Those who do because they feel like they have to. Those who do because they think it's only fair since he went down on them. And those who actually enjoy it."

"And which one are you?" Don asked.

"The last one." Jess grinned up at him. "And, for your information, I'm very good."

"Prove it." Don stated with a smirk.

There was a short silence. Sex talk between the two of them had never been awkward, even when they reached this point; because when one of them crossed the line, the other would steer the conversation back to safer ground and they'd never mention it again.

They both knew Don was kidding, expecting Jess to stand up, make some comment like, "Only in your dreams, Flack,' and they'd go back to their movie night.

But Jess was getting tired of this game. Both were single and both knew the attraction was there.

So why did they never act on it?

She was still on her knees in front of him and, even through his pants, she could see that her hesitation was causing him to harden, just at the thought of her actually thinking about taking the offer.

So she decided to take the bait and make the first move, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down.

"Jess … what are you doing?" His voice was shaky, more disbelief than anything else, and it gave her a shot of courage.

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Proving it. Unless, of course, you'd rather me just call all my exes and get reviews from them." Her hand brushed across the front of his boxers and he let out a soft hiss.

"No." He whispered. "No, I wouldn't prefer that."

"Good." Jess tugged on his boxers and they fell to the floor, releasing his already hard member, which was larger than anything she'd experienced before.

Her core ached and she almost tempted to forgo proving him wrong in lieu of straddling him and pushing him as deep inside her as he could go.

But she was, if nothing, stubborn and, wrapping a hand around his shaft, she gave it a few rhythmic strokes to make sure he was ready, before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to the tip. Drawing back, she dipped her head to lick the underside of his cock, running her tongue slowly from the base to the tip, before taking the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around.

Jess couldn't help smirking inwardly as his hand wound into her hair, resting lightly on the back on her head. Tightening her lips, she took him deeper, hearing a groan of pleasure above her.

Pulling back and releasing him from her mouth with a soft pop, she rubbed his cock hard, realising that he had hardened even more and she shifted slightly, to alleviate the throbbing between her thighs and she took him in again, feeling his head pressing against her throat.

The thought of him possibly fucking her after this sent a rush of wetness to her core and she moaned, the sound vibrating down his length.

"Fuck, Jess …"

Jess opened her eyes, glancing up to meet his, a darker blue than she could ever remember, mixed with lust, affection and a hint of desperation.

She pulled back slightly and grasped the part of his member that was no longer in her mouth, rubbing it while she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking at the skin while she did.

His groans became louder and his breathing quickened. His grip in her hair tightened and it became harder to make out the words he escaping his mouth through pants and moans, but she heard every one clearly and they affected her more than they should.

"Oh God … Jess … You're … Don't stop … Oh God, yes … I'm coming …"

For a split-second, Jess hesitated. The number of times she'd done this, she'd always pulled back and finished by hand. But he tasted different, sweeter, and she found that she didn't want to pull back. She nodded without releasing him, and her hand slid down to cup his balls, squeezing lightly as she took him in deep again, clenching her throat muscles.

"Jess!" With a cry of her name, Don fell over the edge, but she didn't move, swallowing the cum that shot down her throat.

As his orgasm subsided, Jess pulled back with a smirk and tugged his boxers back up his legs, followed by his pants. She straightened up, her smirk widening, seeing that he was still recovering. "Admit it." She murmured, doing his belt up again. "I was right." She patted his cheek and walked away, but she didn't get very far.

Don caught her wrist and, before she could blink, she was pressed up against the wall, one of his hands pinning her wrists above her head, the other on her waist. "You were right." He whispered, his eyes locked on hers. "You are _very_ good at that. But that doesn't prove that you actually enjoy doing that. We both know how stubborn you are."

There was no going back and Jess didn't hesitate any more. "Well, I'm out of suggestions, Detective."

Don smirked at her. "I'm not." The hand on her waist travelled down her thigh and she found herself thanking a higher power that she'd decided to wear a skirt that morning, something she very rarely did but that the heat had proven necessary.

Her breath caught as he ran his hand back up her leg, under the material this time, until he reached the juncture of her thighs and brushed against her panties.

"Damn, Jess; you're soaking." Don pulled his hand away and grinned as she whimpered automatically, her hips bucking forwards. "Guess you did enjoy it. Or has that just happened here and now?" His mouth moved to her ear, his warm breath rushing across her neck as she arched into him, hardly believing that this was actually happening. "Is this turning you on, Jessica?"

Jess bit back a moan as his lips touched her throat, suckling gently. She knew there'd be a mark there tomorrow, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Don pulled back, admiring the hickey on her neck, and stepped away from her, leaving her leaning against the wall for balance. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" He asked softly. "Your skirt up around your waist, your thighs are shaking, your legs spread … C'mere."

Forcing her legs to move, Jess did so and he grasped her hips, sitting down on the edge of his mattress so he was level with the top of her skirt. Pushing it up even further, he ran a finger along the edge of her black lace panties.

"You know, I was gonna just pull them off, but something tells me this is a matching set and I'll be damned if I'm gonna pass that up." Don unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. "Take your shirt off."

Jess raised an eyebrow, trying not to show how much the demand got to her. She felt as though it shouldn't turn her on as much as it did, given the crap she dealt with every day. "Was that a request or an order, Detective Flack?"

Don grinned at her. "Don't make me cuff you."

Jess rolled her eyes and undid her shirt slowly, her confidence growing as his eyes locked on her hands, following their movement down, and flicking up as she pushed her shirt off her shoulders, revealing, as he had guessed, a matching black lace bra.

Don shook his head slowly. "How did it take me this long to get you like this?" He pulled her down to straddle him, placing his mouth directly over her breast, suckling her through the fabric.

With a groan, Jess's head fell back and she gripped his shoulders, unable to keep from grinding against him, trying to find some form of release from the tension building inside her.

Don pulled back, looking up at her. "Patience, sweetheart."

"Don, this …" Jess gasped as he pulled her bra from her; she hadn't even noticed him unfastening it. "This can't …"

"Don't tell me we shouldn't be doing this, Jess." Don warned her. "We both know this right."

"It's not that." Jess bit her lip as he brushed a thumb across her nipple and fought to remember her train of thought. "Shit. This can't be a one-night thing. I can't handle that."

"Jess, there's no way in hell I'm giving you up." Don told her matter-of-factly, pulling on her hips to get her to stand up. "Now just relax and let me make you scream."

His words sent a shiver through her and she didn't bother arguing with the presumption in that sentence.

Don slipped his fingers into the band of her panties and pulled them down, caressing her skin as he did. His touch was already so different to anything she had experienced before and she sighed softly as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh.

Don took his time, his lips and tongue ghosting over her outer lips and across her slit until they reached her clit, circling it softly.

Her sighs became quiet moans and she gripped at his hair, keeping his face pressed against her and using him for balance. "Don't stop." She murmured.

Every thought she'd previously had about no man actually know what he was doing was instantly dismissed; he seemed to be isolating every single nerve-ending and pleasuring her beyond belief.

True to his word, her moans turned to cries, which swiftly became screams as she climaxed, her hands in his hair and his hands on her ass the only things keeping her standing as she shook.

Lying back, Don pulled her into his arms and held her until the aftershock ceased.

For a few minutes, they lay there in silence. Then Jess began to giggle.

"Should I be offended?" Don asked.

"No." Jess rolled onto her front and propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. "I always knew one of us would snap eventually, but …"

"I haven't even kissed you yet." Don finished, pulling her mouth down to his and kissing her deeply. She didn't hesitate to part her lips, inviting him in and tasting herself on his tongue.

"You know what else?" Jess murmured, tugging on his shirt. "You're overdressed. I think this needs to go."

"I think you're right." Don rolled her onto her back and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt.

Jess slipped her hands behind her head, watching with a grin, no embarrassment at the way his gaze swept over her.

"Fuck, Jessie." He murmured.

Jess attempted to scowl. "Don't call me that."

Don chuckled. "Sweetheart, you're naked in my bed and a few minutes ago you were screaming my name. I think I have the right to call you whatever I want."

Jess knew she'd end up conceding this argument. "You call me that at work and I'll shoot you."

"Fair enough." Don agreed, tugging his undershirt over his head.

Jess had always been fascinated by his chest. It was just … perfect; enough muscle to make her mouth water, but not so much that it left him obscenely out of proportion like some men.

"Like what you see?" His teasing voice cut through her thoughts and she smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"Funny." Don commented. "Because you stopped working out with me a year ago. Why was that anyway?"

Jess blushed. "Well, I found out it's not safe for me to use an exercise bike while you're lifting shirtless."

"What happened?" Don prompted, unbuckling his belt again.

"The bikes create friction anyway." Jess whispered, locking her eyes with his and letting her fingers travel down to her core. "But I came just from watching you."

His gaze locked on her hand, watching her circle her clit lightly. "You didn't say anything. We were the only two people in there, as I remember."

"What if I had said something?" Jess shrugged, biting her lip. "It wouldn't have changed anything."

Don's pants and boxers fell to the floor and he crawled on top of her, his hand grasping hers as she slid a finger inside herself. Looking directly into her eyes, he lifted her hand and closed his mouth around the glistening finger, sucking on it gently.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and he took the opportunity to lift her hands above her head as he had when he was pressing her against the wall, pinning her wrists there as he straddled her waist.

Her eyes flew open again and he couldn't help grinning; her arms over her head like that caused her chest to jut out, almost presenting her breasts to him.

Jess wriggled lightly underneath him; any other woman and he might think he was taking it too far, pinning her down like this, but he knew that if Jess wasn't happy she could take him out in a matter of seconds.

"Behave, Detective." He warned quietly, cupping her face in his free hand. "Or I'll have to cuff you."

"Is that supposed to put me off?" Jess asked with a grin, pulling her hands again.

Don moved down so his hard cock pressed directly against her. "I said, behave."

Jess gasped, arching into him, and he took the silent invitation, ducking his head to take one of her breasts in his mouth, suckling and nibbling until she was a shaking mess beneath him, before moving to the other side of her chest and doing exactly the same thing.

By the time he pulled back, her nipples were as hard as little pebbles, her chest was heaving, her face was flushed and he could feel how wet she had become. Cupping her face in his hand again, he forced her to meet his gaze. "You're mine." He told her firmly, and she made a small noise of agreement. "I want you to forget every other man who's ever kissed you … every man who's ever touched you … every man who's ever fucked you … You … are … mine …" He punctuated every pause with a hard kiss that made her head spin. "You have no idea what you make me wanna do, Jessie."

This time, Jess let the name go, smiling lazily up at him. "That's because you never tell me. You didn't answer my question earlier either. If I'd come up to you in the precinct gym and told you that watching you work out was making me so hot and so wet that I'd come just from the sight alone, what would you have done?" Her voice was slightly hoarse and seductive and she watched his eyes darken with lust. "Would you have taken me right there?"

"Where anyone could walk in?" Don asked lowly. "No. I'd have dragged you into the changing room and had you up against the lockers instead." He smirked as she let out a low moan and kissed her neck. "But right now …" He rolled off her and her moan became a groan of disappointment.

"Don …"

Don reached for her and pulled her on top of him. "I've always had this fantasy of you riding me."

"Really?" Jess smirked, running a hand over his chest and leaning down so her lips could follow its progress.

"Really." Don confirmed with a groan. "Especially when we've got a lot of paperwork."

"Hmm." Jess paused in her movement, pressing small kisses to each of the scars on his abdomen. "What, did I get bored, walk over to your desk, climb on your lap and fuck you senseless?"

"Something like that." Don grinned, before reaching towards his nightstand. "Jessie, I need to be inside you."

Jess stopped him. "I've seen all your records up until yesterday. I'm on the Pill. I'm okay, if you are."

"Jess, no man is gonna say no to that." Don told her.

Jess smirked, grasping his member and hovering over it. "I thought you wanted me to forget other men."

Don narrowed his eyes. "I do."

"Don't worry." Jess whispered. "I'm yours." She sunk down onto him, letting out a loud moan as he filled her more than anything or anyone ever had. "Oh God!"

"Fuck, Jess, you feel so good." Don whispered, his hands flying to her hips. "Can we stay here forever?"

Jess grinned. "Sure. Why not?" She agreed. "But that's gonna mean me not moving."

"Good point." Don pushed his hips up towards her and she bit her lip, rising up, letting him slide almost all the way out of her, before dropping down again hard.

"Why did it take us so long to do this?" Jess groaned, circling her hips.

"Because at the end of the day, we're both idiots." Don answered, sitting up to take a breast in his mouth, causing her head to fall back. He tugged her nipple in his teeth, the slight pain transforming into pleasure. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Jess …"

"Don!" Jess rocked her hips against his, lifting up to drop down again, smirking as his eyes locked on her chest. She leaned closer, her mouth clamping down on his neck, sucking and nibbling on his skin.

"You're gonna leave a mark." Don warned with a groan.

"You hypocrite." Jess smirked, pulling back. "Is the one on my neck ever gonna fade?"

"No." Don thrust up into her, making her cry out. "But you're mine, remember?"

"Mmm." Jess nipped at his neck again. "And you're mine. So stop complaining."

"Who's complaining?" Don groaned, palming her breasts again.

"I'm not." Jess wove her fingers into his hair. "But I need more …"

"What do you need, baby?" Don asked, kissing her.

"You …" Jess hissed. "Faster … Harder …" She lifted her hips again, but this time his hands kept her from returning, pulling out of her completely.

"Don …"

"Lie on your back." Don told her in a low voice.

A smile crossed her face and she moved off him, reclining against his pillows, her legs spread and ready for him.

Don lifted her legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as her lips parted to admit him, he slammed back into her and she screamed into his mouth as ecstasy ripped through her.

"Jess …" Don murmured against her lips. "Jess, I'm so close … Come with me …"

Jess cried out again as his fingers slid down to her clit, rubbing hard. "DON! Oh God … Don, I'm … Yes … Yes … Don …" Her garbled words and moans melded into a scream as she writhed beneath him.

Her orgasm pushed him over the edge as she clenched down on him and he buried himself to the hilt and shot his load inside her. "Jess! Oh shit …"

Breathing deeply, Jess tried to compose herself. He pulled out of her and the movement triggered another tiny climax, causing her to moan and shudder beneath him.

Don kissed her forehead and shifted to the side, pulling her into his arms. "You're perfect." He whispered.

Jess pulled a face. "No, I'm not."

"You are to me." Don cupped her face. "You're everything I ever wanted."

"Why me?" Jess asked.

"Why you?" Don repeated incredulously. "Well, let's start with the obvious. You're the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever met. You're smart, you get the hours of the job, you get _me_ … You don't take shit from anyone, you're independent …" He smirked. "And, evidently, you're some kind of sex goddess."

Jess felt herself blush. "I'm not …"

"Jess." Don cut her off seriously. "I have_ never_ come that hard before. You can't tell me that wasn't good."

"It was amazing." Jess admitted quietly. "But I still think you could do better than me. There are women who'd kill to be here."

"Well, that's not gonna endear them," Don rolled his eyes, "since it just creates more paperwork for me." He grinned at Jess as she sniggered. "When are you gonna realise what you mean to me, Detective?"

"Shall we just settle and say we deserve each other?" Jess suggested, resting her head on his chest.

Don sighed heavily. "It'll do for now, Jess. But I'm not resting until you don't blush every time I tell you how amazing you are. And I'm going to keep telling you." He added. "I told you earlier I'm not giving you up, but I know some men will say anything to get a woman into bed." He tilted her face up to meet her eyes. "I'm not one of them."

"I know." Jess assured him, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Don didn't move his hand from her face, stopping her from pulling away. "I love you, Jessie."

Jess's heart skipped a beat. This evening had already turned out to be something from her wildest dreams and fantasies; there was no way he'd said that as well …

Was there?

There must have been, because she couldn't have imagined the emotions in his eyes.

"Don …" She shifted to straddle him and kissed him again, tugging on his bottom lip, slipping her tongue into his mouth as soon as he gave her entrance, drawing his into a primal dance. Finally, oxygen became a necessity and she pulled away just far enough to take a gulp of air, resting her forehead on his. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Like I said, any scenes, any episodes, review and let me know. No scenes or episodes, review anyway and just tell me if you like it :)**


	3. You're Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY.  
Series: None.  
Spoilers: Mentions of _Dead Inside _and _My Name is Mac Taylor._**

**Summary: Ever since that kiss, Don's been avoiding Jess, but watching her flirt with another man might just be the turning point in her relationship. Partly for Runner043, who requested something based on this episode (which it is ... vaguely) and partly because there's something about a possessive Don Flack that just seems to want to be written.**

**Hopefully, I should turf out some family-safe writing soon (well, safer than this anyway), even if just to get my head out of the gutter.**

* * *

You're Mine

Don Flack was not happy and he had to admit that it was with a certain degree of satisfaction that he put the cuffs on the Mac Taylor who had killed that young woman.

And, as soon as the paperwork was finished, he was outside Jess's apartment, knocking on the door.

"What the hell was that today?"

Jess didn't miss a beat, standing back to hold the door open. "Hi. Come in. I'm fine, thanks; how was your day?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me." Don growled, stalking in. "I had to arrest your boyfriend today; I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."

Jess frowned. "My boyfriend … Don, what …?" Realisation hit and she rolled her eyes. "Don, he is _not _my boyfriend; he's just some guy who hit on me."

"Yeah, well, you weren't exactly arguing!" Don snapped.

Jess crossed her arms. "I'm sorry; I didn't realise who I do or do not flirt with had anything to do with you."

"I kissed you." Don said. "Or did you forget that?"

"No, but I thought maybe you had." Jess retorted. "Given that you've been avoiding me since it happened. I have stuck around through God knows how many women and waited for you to wake up and realise that you actually do have feelings for me, but I'm getting tired of this game and I refuse to wait around forever. So if you want me, you'd damn well better do something about it!"

Almost before her ultimatum had left her lips, his were sealed against them and he'd pushed her backwards until she bumped against the wall of her apartment.

As mad at him as she was (and she _was_ mad at him), Jess couldn't help responding to his actions; his touch burned through her and he was addictive in the way he felt against her and touched her and kissed her and _dammit_ she shouldn't give in this easily.

Pushing against his shoulders, she broke away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Doing something about it." Don responded, trailing kisses down her neck.

Forcing herself to fight back the moan that bubbled up within her, Jess tried to retain some control. "Why?"

"Because I want you." Don answered, lifting his head and moving closer, pinning her against the wall. "Because I can't keep my hands off you for much longer." He smirked slightly, his eyes fixed on her neck.

Jess groaned. "There's a mark there, isn't there?"

"Uh huh." Don confirmed, sounding more smug than he had a right to.

"Don! I have to go to work tomorrow …" Jess began.

"Everyone already knows you're mine, Jess; relax." Don leaned in to kiss her again, but this time she evaded him, one hand on his chest.

"Let's get one thing very clear right now, Detective." She stated firmly. "I am _nobody_'s girl, alright?"

"That hickey on your neck begs to differ." Don disagreed.

Jess knew he was trying to get a rise out of her – though she'd never tell him, she'd once overheard him telling Danny that she was 'damn hot when she's pissed' – but, if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she wasn't that mad. She knew she was his as well; her protest was token.

But she also had to admit that she was curious to see how he would react if she continued to argue.

"What, you're marking your territory now? Did I miss the memo that time-travel's been made available and we're actually living back in the Stone Age?" Jess didn't bother trying to hide the desire in her eyes and she knew he saw it by the way his own eyes darkened.

"Of course not, baby." He murmured. "If I was 'marking my territory', I'd have made it a little less obvious. C'mon, give me some credit."

"Good." Jess leaned against the wall with a smirk. "Because I'm _not_ yours."

"Yes, Jessica, you are." Don kissed her again, pulling her shirt off in one movement, not sparing a second thought to the buttons that scattered across the kitchen floor.

Jess gasped as his hands began roaming her upper body and his mouth soon followed them nipping and sucking and biting at the skin of her chest and she couldn't hold back her moans any more; his actions were far from gentle and some were almost painful, but they only served to heighten her arousal and she felt herself dangerously close to just letting the wave of passion and lust and desire that was threatening to overtake her, carry her away on a wave of emotion.

Undoing his tie and tossing it somewhere over his head, Jess's hands slid to the buttons on his shirt, not flinching as he undid her bra and pulled it away from her.

_What the hell are you doing?_ A voice screamed in her head. _This isn't you! You don't go this far with guys until you know what's going on with them!_

_But this isn't just 'a guy'._ Another voice argued. _It's Don._

That argument seemed to work and that was the voice she listened to, a split-second before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, tugging it between his teeth, making coherent thought almost impossible. She cried out and he took her other breast in his hand, teasing and fondling until her thighs shook and she clung to him, trying to stay standing, as something bubbled in her lower stomach.

_Oh God … Can he really make me come just from this?_

Apparently he could.

Her cries and gasps grew louder, until she couldn't hold it back any longer, moaning his name as she reached the edge.

Don, however, took that as his cue to pull away and straighten up.

"You bastard …" Jess whispered breathlessly, her climax receding as quickly as it had snuck up on her.

Don didn't look apologetic in the slightest, leaning in to kiss her neck, gently undoing the button of her pants. "First of all, _that_ was 'marking my territory' as you so delicately put it. Second of all, I want to be inside you when you come for me, so you'll just have to be patient."

Somehow regaining some semblance of control, Jess raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what type of girl you think I am, Don, but …"

Don chuckled, pulling her pants down, leaving her in nothing but red silk panties. "Babe, just look at yourself for a minute." Pulling her away from the wall, he spun her around so her back was against his chest so she could see both of them in the mirror hanging on the wall in her living room.

Her face reddened slightly at the sight. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, her chest was flushed and heaving and covered in hickeys – she wouldn't be able to wear any low-cut tops for at least a week. His hand brushed her hip and her legs parted slightly of their own accord.

His gaze fixed on hers in the glass, Don slipped his hand in the space they'd created, brushing against the front of her panties. "And you're so wet." He murmured in her ear, causing her to bite her lip. "It's not what I think; it's how you're acting. And how you're acting tells me that you want me to do this."

"But I shouldn't." Jess whispered. "I have rules about these things, Don. One says I don't do things like this before the third date at least and another says I don't date my partner."

"Sounds like you wanna break some rules, Detective." Don smirked against her skin, nipping at her neck again.

"Oh God …" Jess let her head fall back, finally accepting the truth of his words. "I do. Don, please …"

Firm hands on her waist, he steered her back into her kitchenette. "I should probably take you into your bedroom, but I don't think I've got enough self-control for that."

"So what do you suggest, Detective Flack?" Jess murmured, somehow keeping her voice steady.

His grip moved from her hips to her wrists as her thighs collided with her kitchen table and he leaned forwards, leaving her with no option but to do the same, grasping the other side like a lifeline.

"I suggest you don't let go." Don responded quietly, teasing the sensitive patch of skin below her ear. "I want you so bad, Jess …"

Her bare breasts rubbed against the table-top deliciously and right now, she couldn't care less whether he took her in the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom or in the middle of Time Square, just as long as he was inside her within the next few minutes.

Don tugged her panties down and she kicked them off as they fell to the floor, subconsciously parting her thighs again as he slipped a finger inside her, drawing out a low moan from her mouth.

His lips caressed the contours of her back until they reached her neck again, and his tongue teased the rim of her ear. "You feel amazing, Jess. I want to be inside you … I want to feel you hot and tight around me … I want to make you feel things you've never felt before …"

"You already have." Jess admitted, the words leaving her before she could stop them and she felt him smirk against her skin. His finger slid out of her and she let out a soft whimper of disappointment, rising up with him as he straightened up.

A hand on her back stopped her. "Stay there, Jess." He murmured. "Don't make me cuff you."

Jess couldn't suppress a shiver at the thought, but she stayed where she was; while she had no arguments about that at a later date, being cuffed to her kitchen table might prove a little painful (not to mention hard to explain tomorrow when everyone saw the marks round her wrists), so doing as she was told was probably best for now.

Because he was standing behind her, she could only hear his movements, which seemed to affect her ten times more than actually seeing them would. She heard his shirt drop to the ground, followed by his wife-beater, his belt, pants and boxers. Another gasp escaped her as his erection bumped against her ass.

"Don …" She whispered. "Please …"

"Use your words, Jessica." He teased. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me!" Jess managed to gasp out.

His hand landed on her ass and she let out a soft cry of surprise, the slight sting of pain sending another gush of wetness to her core, and automatically spread her legs further, inviting him in.

With one swift movement he buried himself inside her and she arched into him, moaning as he filled her completely.

His hands ran over her ass and his lips caressed her neck as he thrust into her hard and fast, her clit rubbing against the edge of the table with every movement, the angle allowing him to brush against that sensitive spot inside her.

"C'mon, Jess." He whispered, sucking at her neck again. "Let me hear you come for me."

Abandoning her attempt to keep quiet, Jess groaned again. "Don …"

"That's it, sweetheart." He murmured. "You're so tight around me, baby; I know you're close. Come on; come for me."

"Oh God …" Jess could feel her climax bubbling inside her, ten times bigger this time, and her grip tightened on the stained wood beneath her. "Don't stop … Yes ... Don … right there … yes … yes …" Her last words melded into a scream as she stiffened, her back arching. Her orgasm seemed to last for hours until, finally, he pulled out of her and loosened her grip, helping her straighten up, his touch gentle and loving.

Smirking slightly at the fact that she was a little unsteady on her feet, Don pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, the embrace nothing like anything he'd given her yet.

"You …" he breathed, breaking the kiss, before kissing her forehead "… are so …" he kissed her cheek "… damn …" he kissed her other cheek "…beautiful." His mouth landed on hers again and she wound her fingers into his hair, needing to be closer to him.

The movement made her realise that he was still hard against her and she pulled back. "You didn't …?"

Don smiled at her. "I didn't have a condom; wasn't sure if you'd be too happy with me coming inside you without one."

Had he been anyone else, Jess would have agreed – then again she couldn't imagine herself being in such a situation with anyone else – but it was him. "I'm on the Pill." She whispered. "I don't mind."

Now she was facing him, she took the opportunity to admire his naked body – and it _was _admiration.

Aside from the scars scattered across his abdomen, his body was flawless and even they suited him in a way that they shouldn't have done.

Jess had never been one of those women who thought of battle scars as sexy, but they were, maybe because of the chest they were situated on, a seemingly endless expanse of muscle, not so much that he was out of proportion, but enough to make her mouth water and her lower body start to tingle again.

She leaned against the table to keep her balance as her eyes swept lower, his thighs just as strong and sculpted as the rest of him, and she resisted the urge to get him to turn around, just to see what his ass looked like out of jeans.

But her attention was focused on his throbbing erection, impossibly long and thick, making her wonder how he every fit inside her and, for the first time in her life, she felt the urge to drop to her knees and take him in her mouth.

Her tongue flitted out between her parted lips, wetting them slightly, and she forced his gaze back up to his face, realising that he had taken the time to run his own gaze over her.

Meeting her gaze, he smiled softly and reached out to take her hands, pulling her towards his body again. "Come on."

A smile crossed her own face and she followed willingly, giggling as he scooped her into her arms as they crossed the threshold of the other room and deposited her on her bed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you giggle." He murmured, kissing the darkening mark on her neck.

He travelled down her body, kissing every mark he'd left on her body and soothing them, before sliding up to take her lips with his again.

"Don …" She murmured against her lips. "Do that again."

"What?" Don asked with a smirk, pulling back. "Kiss you? Or make you scream my name?"

Jess just smiled, not bothering with embarrassment. "I need you inside me again. And this time, I want you screaming _my _name."

Don let out a low moan. "You're gonna be the death of me, Detective."

"Just remember, Don, I give as good as I get." Jess warned, pressing her centre against his thigh so he could feel how wet she was again.

"I'd noticed." Don dropped his head and kissed her languidly, taking his time to explore every crevice of her mouth.

With a soft sigh, Jess arched into him, her pebble-like nipples raking against his chest deliciously. "Don …"

"Patience, Detective." Don murmured, linking his fingers with hers. "You're so beautiful." He added, his erection brushing against her. "So sexy. So amazing. So far out of my league I'm wondering how long it's gonna take you to realise you're crazy."

"Hey." Jess slid her hand round to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "You're everything I've ever wanted." She whispered as she pulled away, running her hands down to his ass and tugging him closer.

"I got a confession to make." Don admitted in a hushed voice, his lips brushing against her throat.

"And what would that be, Detective Flack?" Jess asked, a soft smile on her face.

"I've fallen in love with you, Detective Angell." Don whispered.

Though she had no reason to expect this sudden revelation, and she certainly hadn't already known, Jess didn't find his admission surprising at all and she didn't hesitate in responding, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too."

Don kissed her deeply and rolled over so she was lying on top of him and she pulled away, sitting up to stroke his cock gently.

"Jess …" He hissed, bucking into her hand.

"Don." Jess returned with a soft smirk, rising up on her knees and sinking down again, this time taking him inside her with a sigh. "Oh God …" She whispered, swivelling her hips, needing to adjust to his size again.

"Shit, Jess." His fingertips dug into her hips. "You feel so good, babe." He tugged her mouth back down to his and kissed her; once again, his touch seemed to burn through her skin into her heart, branding her in a way that wasn't visible, but she knew damn well was there.

This joining wasn't gentle either, nor did it follow any distinguishable pattern. Sometimes she was on top, then, the next second, he'd flipped them so he was.

Both were more concerned with function over form and every movement pushed him deeper and sent a stronger tremor rocketing through her and names were gasped and moaned amid pleas and curses and _Oh God, why hadn't this happened before?_

"Don!" Jess gripped his shoulders, not bothering to try to regain the upper-hand as she landed on her back beneath him again. "I …"

"I know." Don's hands caressed her skin, running over her breasts before skimming down her sides to her ass and pulling her closer to him. "Me too. Jess, I'm …"

"It's okay." Jess whispered. "I want you to come inside me. I'm so close, Don … come with me …"

His thrusts sped up and she cried out, their hips slamming together once, twice, three times and then they fell over the edge together, clinging to one another as their names mingled in the air, fading into a dull roar as they collapsed into sweat-drenched sheets.

The heat gripping Manhattan finally caught up with them and they lay there for a few minutes, breathing deeply, the reality of what had just happened crashing over them.

A heart-stopping smile on his face, Don lifted her hand, kissing the tip of each finger before kissing her properly, softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"That's what makes me yours." She told him with a soft smile. "Nothing else. I've always been yours."

The next few hours were spent with gentle kisses and soft caresses until sleep stole over them and they drifted off in each other's arms.

No more words were spoken that evening.

No more words were needed.

* * *

**AN: Right, I feel the need to say this now: Yes, Stella is leaving and that's sad, but I'm reserving judgement until I see the new woman. I think half of Lindsay's problems stemmed from Aiden-fans refusing to give her a chance. Given that CBS has confirmed that she won't be in the premiere, I doubt she's getting killed off and, who knows, maybe this will allow some other characters to be developed a bit more (I'm thinking mainly of Lindsay, but more Adam wouldn't go amiss either).**

**Also, again, if you have any ideas for this series, let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. The Uniform

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: **_**The Party's Over.**_

**Summary: Frustration-wrought texts have been driving Jess crazy all week. Now she has the chance to get her own back and she's got just the solution …**

* * *

The Uniform

It had been a long week for NYPD – those who had stayed at work anyway. The 'Blue Flu' had hit them hard and Jess had found herself investigating no less than four homicides, five break-ins, two drug-busts and a cat stuck in a tree.

She wasn't sure if she envied or pitied her boyfriend, whose case had involved the deputy mayor, which meant he'd been stuck on that one case all week.

Eventually, Jess had settled on pity, which was the reason for her attire as she rode the elevator up to his floor.

It had been two weeks ago, when the strike had first been announced, that she had suggested sarcastically that maybe they'd need to start wearing their uniforms again.

They'd been eating Chinese food on their day off and, despite the old pyjamas she was wearing, Don's gaze had travelled over her body causing her to heat up in places she didn't know existed until she met him.

"_I wouldn't be complaining."_

_Jess laughed. "Don, I don't think there's anything less flattering or sexy than a police uniform."_

"_Really?" Don asked, disbelief dripping from his words. "Need I remind you of that parade two years ago?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Jess lied. It was easy to remember the parade, of course. Five officers had been killed in one of the biggest shoot-outs the city had seen, prompting a memorial parade filled with officers from across the US, meaning that, for the first time, she'd seen her fellow detectives in uniform._

"_Liar." Don called her on it. "Don't think I didn't notice you undressing me with your eyes."_

_Jess held up her hands. "Okay, I plead the fifth. Let me rephrase that. There's nothing less flattering on a woman."_

_Don shrugged. "Suit yourself. There was something incredibly sexy about you in a uniform though."_

"_You're one of those guys who had fantasies about a naughty school-teacher, aren't you?" Jess asked with a grin. "Female in a position of authority?"_

Don had flushed red and changed the subject and Jess hadn't argued. But now the Blue Flu was over and they had an unexpected week off, she was determined to make the most of it.

Starting now.

She stopped outside his front door, adjusted her duty cap and knocked. She knew he was in, but she wasn't surprised when he didn't answer. So, with a smirk, she removed the key from the top of the frame and let herself in.

The apartment was predictably dark; she knew he'd only just gotten home from his shift, so he'd be in his bedroom, probably halfway through changing.

Sure enough, she reached the doorway to see him lying across his bed, shirt, wife-beater and tie tossed carelessly on a chair in the corner.

His eyes were closed and he didn't open them, even to greet her. "Long day."

Jess smirked. "Well, I'm afraid it's about to get longer."

"What …" Don finally looked over at her and trailed off, his eyes moving over her.

If she was being honest with herself, Jess had felt a bit silly, dressing in a uniform she hadn't worn for over three years and then going over to her boyfriend's apartment, but the desire that appeared in his eyes appeased any concerns and she leaned casually against the doorframe, waiting for some sort of guidance as to how to play this.

Finally, Don smirked, leaning back against the headboard. "What seems to be the problem, Officer?"

"Well, according my case report," Jess said, fighting to keep a straight face, "you've been sending indecent texts to another detective, leaving said officer unable to perform her duties to the best of her abilities."

It wasn't unusual for Don to send her a message detailing what he wanted to do to her when he hadn't seen her for a while. But the long week, combined with tedious paperwork and an empty bullpen meant that every time she'd glanced at her phone, there'd been a new message that left her legs shaking, her heart racing and her panties wet.

"Indecent?" Don repeated with a chuckle. "C'mon, Jess; I didn't send anything _that_ bad."

"No." Jess agreed. "But all of them together? I couldn't focus, couldn't walk straight … sitting comfortably became very difficult in pants …"

"That why you're wearing a skirt?" Don asked, his eyes fixed on her legs as she sauntered towards him. The uniform didn't typically comprise of a skirt, but she had managed to find one that matched in her wardrobe.

"Uh huh." Jess leaned down and kissed him softly. His left hand came up to curl around to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, but she didn't stop him, focusing instead on his other hand.

The soft clink and cool metal caused Don to pull away. "What the …? Jess!"

Jess giggled and pulled away, returning to the foot of the bed. "Problem?"

"You're not gonna leave me here, are you?" Don asked, sounding worried.

Jess smirked. "Now why would I go and do something stupid like that? I just want you to get a taste of your own medicine."

Don sighed. "You're gonna be the death of me." He muttered.

Jess's smirk softened into a gentle smile. "If you're not okay with this …"

"Are you kidding?" Don grinned. "My incredibly hot girlfriend's cuffed me to a bed and is about to have her way with me – how could I _not_ be okay with this?"

"Just checking." Jess pulled her duty cap off and pulled out the pin keeping her hair in place. She knew he had some strange fascination with watching her let her hair down, but that wasn't why she did it; she absolutely hated having to pin it back like that and the sooner she could let it loose the better as far as she was concerned.

"Jess …" Don murmured.

Jess didn't respond, turning to drop her cap on top of his shirt, then, with her back still to him, bent to undo her boots.

It was a cheap move, she knew, but it worked; her skirt rode up just enough for him to realise that the darker colour of her legs was due to suspenders, not tights, which, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't that fond of but she knew Don found incredibly sexy.

"Jess …" Don repeated.

"Hmm?" Jess slipped her boots off and straightened up, turning to see him unzip his pants with his free hand, freeing his hardening member. Sighing, she began undoing her tie, fixing him with a look. "Can I trust you to look and not touch?"

"Of course." Don grinned.

"I'm including yourself in that." Jess told him, raising an eyebrow.

Don hesitated. "Yes?"

Jess smirked. "Now why don't I believe that?" She pulled her tie off, fiddled with it for a few seconds, then grasped his left wrist before he could argue and lifted it above his head, tying it to the headboard in a quick movement.

Don craned his head to admire her handy-work. "I'm not sure if I'm turned on or scared."

In response, Jess ran a hand down his bare chest to the top of his pants, pulling them off with his boxers, leaving his hard cock standing upright.

"Turned on." Don decided. "Like what you see, Officer?"

Jess grinned at him. "You know I do." She returned to the chair and moved the clothes on it to the top of his dresser, before pulling the chair forwards so it was facing him. "On or off?" She asked, holding up her duty cap.

Don grinned. "On."

"Alright." Jess put it on and sat down, crossing on leg over the other so her skirt rode up again. Don shifted, but she didn't pay any attention, pulling out her cell-phone and scrolling down the messages. The first few had made her laugh and make a mental note to come over this evening. She stopped at the fifth one, since that was the one that had triggered her reaction, and cleared her throat, reading it aloud. "'Paperwork's getting to me. Wish you were here, preferably under my desk, that hot mouth of yours wrapped around my cock, sucking me dry.'"

When she looked up, he looked a little sheepish and she wasn't surprised; she'd never done that before.

Oral sex in general had never been a big thing with them – she didn't like the idea of giving it and, whilst he enjoyed doing it, she never felt it was fair to let him go down on her when she wouldn't return the favour.

Even though she knew the message was supposed to be a joke, that he'd never actually expect her to do it (she knew he respected her far too much for that), the mental image it had given her had turned her on way more than she thought it would.

And, while she'd read it out to get some form of an apology or an explanation, she now found herself gazing at his naked body, realising that she wanted to do just that.

Jess pulled herself out of her thoughts to notice that he was talking, rambling on about how he was sorry and he'd been tired when he sent it and he cared about and didn't she know he'd never honestly pressure her to do anything …

"Don." Jess cut him off calmly. "Is that what you want?"

"Jess, I …" Don began.

"It's a yes or no question." Jess rolled her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Don told her, avoiding the question.

Jess sniggered. "As if I would. Yes or no, Detective?"

Don swallowed. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Jess prompted, standing up and setting her cell-phone down.

"Yes, I want that." Don told her.

"Want what?" Jess asked with a smirk, running a hand up his thigh and straddling his legs.

"I want …" Don faltered with a groan as her hand stroked his length softly. "I want you …"

"You want me to do what?" Jess leaned down and let a breath of warm air ghost across his tip.

"I want you to suck my cock." Don whispered. "Please …"

Jess smirked. "See, all you had to do was ask." She opened her mouth and took the tip of his cock inside, running her tongue across the tip.

There were two main reasons why she hadn't done this before; in fact, in other relationships, it had been a deal-breaker.

The first was that she'd never imagined that she'd enjoy the taste, but his cock tasted like the rest of him, slightly sweet, slightly salty, but with an extra twang of something that was all him.

The second was that she hated the idea of feeling that … subservient, but she didn't feel that way at all. If anything, for the first time in their relationship, she was the one in complete control.

"Oh, God, Jess …" Don groaned, pulling at his restraints.

He was sure he must be dreaming. He thought briefly of pinching himself, before he realised that he didn't want to wake up.

Why would he?

He'd never pressure Jess into anything, of course he wouldn't, but what man _didn't_ fantasize about this?

Briefly he wondered if maybe she felt somehow obliged to do this, but then she moaned around him and any doubts were wiped from his mind; he knew every little noise she made in bed and _that_ wasn't faking it.

He wasn't sure there was anything hotter than his current view; his girlfriend, in her uniform – which (she'd been right about that) he'd never found that attractive until he saw her in it – her hair tumbling over her shoulders, brushing his thighs, her hot, wet mouth … _Oh God …_

For a woman who'd never done this before, she sure knew what she was doing down there … then again, maybe she could just read him that well. He wished he could move his hands, touch her, but then she opened her eyes and looked up at him and the lust within them made him think that even if he could move he wouldn't because that look seemed to have paralysed him.

With a smirk on her face the size of Manhattan, Jess took him so deep that he bumped against the back of her throat and he cried out, fighting not to buck his hips. As though reading his mind – again – she began bobbing her head, letting him slide in and out of her full lips, tight and wet around his shaft, while her tongue did things to his tip that should be illegal.

"Jess …" He groaned. "Sweetheart, I'm … I'm gonna …" He broke off with a gasp as his partial admission was punctuated by her own moan, which seemed to vibrate all the way down his length. He fought to regain his train of thought, wanting to give her prior warning, but she beat him to it.

Releasing his cock with a soft pop, she licked her lips. "You know what I want?"

"What?" Don asked, somehow managing to understand the question and form a coherent answer.

Jess's smirk grew ever more, if it was possible, hearing how much she affected him in his voice and she felt no reserves in saying one of the few sentences she never thought she'd say. "I want you to come in my mouth." She whispered, stroking his thighs. "Would you do that for me? Please?"

She knew it sounded like a stupid question, but she also knew that just telling him she was okay with it wouldn't work. She waited for his nod, trying not to snigger at the lust and desire he fought – and failed – to hide in his eyes, before taking him in her mouth again, continuing her ministrations until he came with a shout, her name echoing off the walls of his bedroom.

Jess sat up, still straddling his legs, and daintily wiped a drop of cum from the side of her mouth, before slipping her finger between her lips, moaning quietly at the taste.

"Shit, Jess …" Don panted. "That was …"

"Something to make sure you behave." Jess finished cheekily with a wink. "I'm not done with you yet."

Don raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because there's a couple more messages I want to talk to you about." Jess smirked, unbuttoning her shirt. To his obvious displeasure, she climbed off the bed and sauntered back to where she'd left her phone, dropping her shirt on the floor, before pulling her skirt off and doing the same thing.

Don was sure, as she stood before him, that he'd done something unbelievable in a past life. From the second Jess first entered the precinct, she'd caught his eye; she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, not to mention one of the sexiest.

And he'd always enjoyed seeing her in lingerie, even if it wasn't what most men would consider sexy. It wasn't that she looked any better than she did when she was naked; it was the anticipation … the way the material seemed to mould itself to her body giving a hint of what was beneath without revealing too much … the fact that it was easy to walk in on her like that at work, thanks to a mixed locker room and yet he was the only one she'd allow to touch her.

All of these things together meant that the sight in front of him was always going to be arousing. But the moment she turned back to face him, desire hit him like a freight train, blood rushed south and, despite the explosive orgasm he was recovering from, his cock jumped to attention as his eyes travelled down her body … her eyes, alight with both laughter and lust … her lips, the lower one clamped between white teeth … her neck, beautifully defined with soft cords he'd memorised within minutes of finally kissing her for the first time … then, of course, her breasts, confined by red silk, her bra as small as it could get without allowing them to tumble out … his gaze skimmed over her stomach and hips to her toned thighs, her stockings stopping mid-way, soft straps attaching them to …

_Oh my God ..._

Don stopped, his focus on her hips again, red silk panties, matching her bra and stockings, clung to her like a second skin. He'd always loved her in red and she knew it, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. His eyes had immediately snapped to her core to gauge how turned on she was by this whole thing, expecting to see a damp patch on the front of her panties.

But there wasn't one.

The material circled her thighs, cradled her outer lips and then, just … stopped.

Jess knew where his attention had rested and silently congratulated herself. She'd actually bought what she was wearing several months ago, but she'd only just gathered up the courage to wear it. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she sat down again, this time spreading her legs deliberately. Knowing she had his attention, she scrolled through her messages again, running one finger of her other hand down her chest and stomach to rest on her clit, taking advantage of the gap in her panties to rub it gently.

It was then that she realised how much their earlier activities had affected her as well; without any prompting, her finger slid inside her and she let out a moan.

Don gave a low, sexy chuckle at the sight. "Looks like someone wants something."

"Mmm, I do." Jess agreed, reluctantly moving her hand away and standing up again. "You did a much better job of describing it though." She climbed onto the bed again, this time straddling his chest, and leaned forwards, kissing him softly, letting him taste himself as she slipped her tongue into his mouth to briefly for him to respond. "Let's see." She smiled as he automatically tried to sit up to continue the kiss and opened the message, again, reading it aloud. "'You … locker room … towel … One hell of a combination and I had no time to enjoy it. Shame. If I'd known I'd get called out, I'd have pushed you up against the lockers, dropped to my knees and reminded myself of just how good you taste.'" She put her phone down again, this time on the nightstand.

Don could feel her, wet against his skin, and shifted, feeling incredibly frustrated. Any other time and he might have said something, but after what happened earlier …

Her voice floated into his head. _"Something to make sure you behave."_

_Shit. The woman's sadistic … _He stopped moving a smile crossing his face. _And so, so perfect._

Jess held out her finger, still glistening, and he took it into his mouth, sucking it clean with a soft groan. She smiled, the sweet expression on her face a contrast to her actions. "You know, I usually feel guilty about letting you do that … But after what happened earlier … I'd say it's a fair trade … wouldn't you?"

"Hell yeah." Don grinned, glancing up at his wrists.

Jess laughed. "No. No, _mon amour_, you're staying like that." She moved forwards and shifted her weight, so she was hovering over his mouth, her hands gripping the headboard for leverage.

_She always smells so incredible. _Don turned his head slight, peppering her inner thighs with kisses until she moaned; he knew she wouldn't take long as wet as she was and there were only so many ways he could tease her in this position and with no hands.

"Mmm …" Jess bit her lip. "You carry on teasing like that, Detective, and I might be tempted to leave you like this."

Don was sure she wouldn't; she wasn't as cruel as to leave him tied to his bed, cock hard and weeping, until she conceded to release him … was she? He tilted his head back to meet her eyes and she smirked down at him.

"Now be a good boy, Detective, and make me scream for you."

Don didn't hesitate any longer and closed his mouth around her clit, sucking hard, revelling in the cry she emitted.

He was convinced that if he found some way of recreating the way she tasted and bottling it, he'd never have to work again, because it was – and always would be, he was sure – the most amazing thing he'd ever had the pleasure of having in his mouth. With every other woman he'd dated, he'd had a routine for this, but he couldn't, wouldn't, do that with Jess. He wanted to explore, to taste every millimetre of her, not follow some internalised, long-forgotten plan.

And he did.

He kissed her as though it were her mouth, his lips parting to allow his tongue to slip through and caress her, circling her clit and slipping inside her, licking her inner walls like they were coated with honey.

_Not a bad comparison that._ He thought lazily. _Slightly tangier, but close enough._

Don allowed himself a smirk as her moans got louder and he felt her thighs begin to shake.

"Yes …" Jess's hands tightened on the headboard and her head fell back as she resisted the urge to press down. Thankfully, Don could read her as well as she could him, and he pushed up, increasing the pressure against her.

"God, you taste so good, Jess." Don murmured against her. "So damn good." Her hips bucked slightly and he complied with her silent request, licking and sucking at her and pushing his tongue into her until the words mixed with her moans stopped making sense.

And, for the first time, she was completely silent as her climax rushed over her.

"I thought you said you were gonna scream." Don smirked, turning his head to kiss the side of her knee.

"I was." Jess smirked, finally regaining motor senses and moving back to straddle his chest. "But then you took my breath away."

Don grinned at her, obviously _very_ pleased with himself. "You got anymore 'complaints', Officer?"

"Just one." Jess retrieved her phone again. "'Quick warning, Jess: I'm frustrated as hell right now, so you'd better hope I'm done with paperwork or following a lead by the time you get back or you might find yourself bent over your desk screaming my name.' So …" She ran a finger down his chest, seeing the smirk on his face. "You're probably thinking … I read out the first text … and it came true … I read out the second text … and it came true … That's what's gonna happen with this one, right?"

"God, I hope so …" Don murmured, as she leaned down, her mouth millimetres from his ear.

"Is that what you want, Detective?" Jess whispered. "Me, bent over in front of you, your hands gripping my ass, your hard cock inside of me?"

Don could barely suppress a groan. Jess didn't talk like this very often, which was probably why it was so damn hot when she did.

"Tough." Jess finished lightly, sitting up again. "_That_'s not gonna happen."

Don gaped at her for a second. "Why not?" He was well aware he sounded rather childish, but he didn't care; he wanted her.

"Because I'm mad at you." Jess answered, as though it should have been obvious. "I don't mind getting these texts from time to time, but you crossed the line today, Don; I don't care how frustrated you were." She dropped her phone on the nightstand. "I'm your girlfriend, not some … phone sex hotline."

"Jess …" Don trailed off with a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind one or two," Jess admitted, "but when they keep coming … it feels like it's less about me and more about me remembering that I'm yours every time I get one … like you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you!" Don protested. "C'mon, how many other people do you think I let cuff me to a bed? You're my partner; I trust you with my life."

Jess smiled softly. "But are you ever going to trust me with your heart?" She cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him, this time tasting herself as she did. "I'm not going anywhere, Don. And I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Don assured her. "I know that, Jess; I do. Sometimes people don't need an underlying motive, Jess; those texts were just what they appeared to be. It had nothing to do with whoever you were with and everything to do with the fact that I can't stop thinking about you."

Jess smirked, biting her lip. "So you promise to keep them down from now on?"

"I promise." Don said. "No more than two a day."

Jess observed him for a few minutes, trying to decide whether he meant what he said, but the sincerity in his gaze was too strong to ignore, so she nodded. "Good. Now …" Her smirk grew and she slid backwards so his stiff member bumped against her and he groaned. "I think there's something important we need to do."

"You said that wasn't gonna happen." Don reminded her reluctantly, a voice in his head screaming for him to shut up.

Jess sniggered. "No. I said _that_," she nodded towards the nightstand, "wasn't gonna happen."

A smile spread across Don's face when he realised what she meant. "Strangely enough, I'm okay with that."

"I thought you would be." Jess rose up onto her knees and wrapped a hand around his cock, guiding it slowly inside her.

"Jess …" Don whispered.

Jess's eyes fluttered shut, her head falling back as she swivelled her hips. "Oh God …" Slowly, she rose up, letting him slide out of her, before reaching behind her and undoing her bra, tossing it aside as she sank down again. The way his eyes feasted on her only added to her arousal and she finally gave in, needing him to touch her, seizing the key from the nightstand and undoing the cuffs.

As soon as his right hand was free, Don was able to slip his left out of the loose knot and took advantage of his newfound freedom by tugging her mouth down to his, kissing her hard.

In this position, her movements were limited, but it didn't matter; both were too far gone for it to matter.

Don slid his hands down to her chest, teasing her breasts briefly, before continuing to her hips, helping her move on top of him. Every movement caused her clit to rub against him and she groaned into his mouth, tightening her internal muscles, clamping down on his cock and increasing the friction, needing to take him over the edge with her.

Don was holding back, she could tell. Tearing her mouth from his, she kissed his neck, nipping at the spot below his ear that she knew drove him crazy. "Come on, baby." She whispered. "Come for me."

"Jess …" This time her name was a moan instead of a whisper and she pulled away completely with a smirk, sitting up so she could see his face.

The change in angle was explosive and their climaxes hit them hard, eliciting joint cries of ecstasy.

As her orgasm subsided, Jess collapsed on top of him, letting him slide gently out of her, still breathing heavily.

"I love you." Don murmured.

Jess chuckled. "Me or the fact that I just showed up at your apartment and fulfilled about three fantasies in one go?"

"It was closer to five." Don corrected. "And you." He turned his head to kiss her, coaxing her mouth open. "I love you."

"I love you too." With the last of her energy, Jess rolled over, hooking her leg over his, feeling him pull the rumpled sheets over them. "So you're gonna stop with the texts then?"

Don grinned. "You kidding? If this is the reaction, you're gonna be getting a hell of a lot more."

**

* * *

AN: Okay, a couple of things:**

**First of all, this is the first time I've switched to a male POV during a smut scene, let alone Don's, so please let me know how I did. Actually, this is the first time I've written anything this smutty full stop, so I'm a little nervous about it.**

**Second of all, I had a little plot bunny the other day that doesn't seem to want to shift involving the lab finding out that Mac's wife Clare is actually in a coma, but I won't bother writing it if no one would read it.**

**And lastly, this sprouted partly from my musings about 'The Party's Over' for my Kindred Spirits series, but I got the idea for the parade from Fixomnia Scribble, who's written a brilliant Flangell fic called 'Rhapsody for Two'; if you haven't already read it, go do that now.**

**But review first please!**


	5. The Gym

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: None.**

**This chapter's for an anonymous reviewer (I do take those, in case you were wondering) who suggested I expand on Jess's gym story from Chapter Two 'Prove It'.**

* * *

"_You didn't answer my question earlier either. If I'd come up to you in the precinct gym and told you that watching you work out was making me so hot and so wet that I'd come just from the sight alone, what would you have done?" Her voice was slightly hoarse and seductive and she watched his eyes darken with lust. "Would you have taken me right there?"_

* * *

The Gym

The precinct gym was empty, which was the way Jess liked it. The Brass still hadn't done anything about a separate gym for female officers, citing that the fact that the cost exceeded demand, whatever that meant.

Jess assumed it had something to do with the number of female officers and she didn't really mind sharing.

But no matter how much respect her colleagues had for her – and they did; even Thacker, who was the worst, never went any further than light flirting with her (not since she threatened to hit him) – it didn't stop them from being men.

And there was something very off-putting about working out when everyone else in the room was staring at you.

Sure she wouldn't be alone for long, she sat down on one of the bikes, working through the settings on the panel in front. Jogging was, she knew the best way to keep fit in her line of work, especially given the amount of runners they had (she often wondered if the phrase 'NYPD! Freeze!' had _ever_ worked), but she'd always hated treadmills.

If she was going to run, she wanted to actually _go _somewhere. Same was true for bikes, really, but it wasn't quite as tedious.

The door opened, proving her right, and she glanced over her shoulder. "Hey Flack."

"Angell." Don greeted.

Early on in their partnership, they had managed to synchronise their gym routines, but today something was different.

Today, he picked a weight bench that was in front of her, rather than to the side, so, as she began cycling, she had a perfect view.

It couldn't be said that Jess wasn't professional when it came to her partner – if that were true, she'd have given in long ago – but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view when it was presented to her.

And it was an impressive view, especially since the warm weather had made him forgo an undershirt.

Thankfully, they never spoke in the gym, because Jess didn't think she could formulate an actual response at the moment.

Jess always wore the same thing to the gym; tight tank top and gym shorts – okay, she didn't like the guys ogling her, but she wasn't going to work herself up into an extra sweat by wearing a jumpsuit just to prevent it.

She had a feeling it wouldn't work anyway.

If there were a lot of people there, she used the treadmill (even if she did hate them); if she was on her own or it was just her and Don, she used the bike.

She never used the bike at any other time, because the angle of the saddle and the positioning of the pedals caused her shorts to rub against her. It never pushed her over the edge – which she was grateful for – but it got her close, especially when she knew Don was there and could possibly figure out what she was doing.

Then she'd wait until she got home for a shower and close her eyes, pretending that he'd somehow realised what she was doing and had confronted her about it.

She often found herself falling over the edge within seconds, gasping his name.

After all, she because she couldn't _act_ on her attraction to him didn't mean she couldn't fantasize about it.

And she did.

But the view she had now blew all her fantasies out of the water. As he lifted, she could see the defined muscles in his arms rippling slightly with the movement and her mind began to wander, imagining those arms wrapped around her. Her eyes travelled to his chest and stomach as the force against her changed, simulating cycling uphill. She had to work harder now and the friction grew between her legs as she imagined rubbing her hands over his body, nails digging into his skin. She wondered what would make him moan her name.

Her eyes slid further south still, settling on the bulge in his pants. She faltered for a second, clenching her fist to pinch the palm of her hand.

It hurt, so she knew she wasn't dreaming.

Jess wasn't inexperienced when it came to sex, but that bulge was a lot bigger than anything she'd experienced before, even if he was already hard (which she suspected). She entertained the idea of stopping what she was doing, pulling both their clothes off and slamming down onto him.

As it turned out, it was that thought that triggered her climax. Before she could stop it, her orgasm washed over her and she gritted her teeth, stopping her movements, willing her body not to move and her mouth not to make a sound.

As she took a deep breath, forcing the aftershocks to a stop, she kept her eyes closed, almost afraid to open them. When she did, Don hadn't moved or broken rhythm and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You alright, Jess?" Don asked suddenly.

"What?" Jess responded, hoping her voice didn't catch.

"Are you alright?" Don repeated. He set the weights bar down and sat up, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Yeah." Jess lied. "Just … exhausted myself, I guess."

"You sure?" Don raised an eyebrow. "You're flushed."

Jess's hand automatically moved to her face as she got off the bike, trying to keep her legs together. "Might be the light."

"I wasn't thinking of your face." Don admitted with a grin, his eyes fixed on her chest and Jess glanced down to see that the skin above her neckline was indeed a dark red.

"What's your point?" She asked.

"Come on, Jess; what is it?" Don prompted.

"You really wanna know?" Jess asked without thinking about it. _Damn. Now I actually have to tell him._

Don nodded, stepping closer to her. "Yeah, I really wanna know."

_Oh well. We've talked about sex before; hell, some of those conversations have gotten really hot. _"Well, it's, umm … these …"

It was a lot easier in her head.

"If you're gonna tell me that you wear those shorts because they're really tight and the friction of the bike turns you on, I already know that." Don told her with a smirk. "It's not that."

Jess's mouth dropped open. "What … why …?"

"I never said anything because …" Don shrugged. "Hey, why ruin a good thing?"

"Good thing?" Jess repeated weakly.

"Jess, my incredibly hot partner is practically getting herself off next to me." Don chuckled. "I am _not _stupid, alright? Granted, I never actually see the end result, but I always did have an active imagination."

Suddenly, Jess felt a little irritated. Was he _trying_ to embarrass her? She decided that she might as well do the job probably. "Fine." She smirked. "Truth is, Don, you're normally out of my line of sight. And today I had nothing to do but watch you. And you know what?"

"What?" Don asked warily, his voice catching slightly.

Jess felt a thrill of victory and leaned in, one hand on his shoulder, her mouth millimetres away from his ear. "It turned me on so much, I came just from that." She pulled back with a grin, gave him a cheerful wink and disappeared into the locker room.

Unlike the main precinct, which had a mixed locker room, the ones here were separated for women and men, which made up for the mixed gym.

It also meant that Jess could get out without seeing her partner again, but – she realised, glancing at herself in the mirror – she'd need a shower first.

If she could just make it until she could look Don in the eye without blushing, she knew she'd be alright.

His stance on dating co-workers was as strong as hers; she knew he was attracted to her – or, at the very least, that she was attractive to him – but they'd never acted on it.

True, this was the furthest they'd ever gone, but she knew that he'd go home, come into work tomorrow and pretend the whole conversation had never happened.

The locker room empty, she didn't bother with modesty, pulling her tank top off

Unbeknownst to her, Don had followed her when the shock had worn off and was standing in the shadows. He hadn't intended to watch her undress; he was going to confront her about what she said.

But then she pulled her tank top off and he froze as she turned towards him, giving him a view he'd imagined a hundred times before. He didn't think it was possible to underestimate that sight, but he'd managed it.

Jess was oblivious to his presence and pulled her hair back, before slipping her gym shorts off as well, dropping them into her bag as she stood there, naked but for a pair of panties. They were a lot smaller than what she normally wore, but it was hard to find something that didn't show through her shorts. Grabbing a towel and shampoo, she was about to hit the showers when a shiver travelled up her spine.

_He was watching her._

Somehow, the thought excited her more than upset her, even though she'd have happily shot him if he was anyone else.

Smirking inwardly, she set her things down again and bent over, slowly sliding her panties off. Once they were in her hands, she examined them. "Dammit." She muttered, tossing them over her shoulder towards the trash can.

Now the state of awareness had shifted; Don was completely unaware that she'd realised he was there. Her aim was accurate, despite not knowing his exact location, and her underwear landed at his feet.

Before he could think about it, he'd picked them up, feeling her wetness soak his fingers. _Tell her you're here! _The voice in his head screamed. _Before she …_

Too late.

Still not looking directly at him, Jess turned to face him, her towel hanging down from her arms, (just) conserving her modesty. She closed her locker and walked towards the shower, her hips swaying sensuously with every step she took.

Then, to his surprise, she stopped in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder.

"Your move, Detective."

She knew. _Fuck._

In the shower, Jess turned the water on, leaving her towel outside. She kept the water cool in an attempt to calm her racing heart, still in disbelief that she'd done that. She wasn't sure if her panties had landed in the trash or not and she wondered if he had them now.

Even if he'd just picked them up and tossed them in the trash for her, he'd have felt how wet they were.

That realisation sent another shot of arousal through her and her hands slipped down to her still throbbing centre.

"I hope you're planning on letting me join in this time."

Jess started and spun around, seeing her partner leaning against the doorframe, still shirtless. "What are you doing in here?" She asked. "This is the women's locker room."

"You knew I was here." Don stated in a low voice. "Don't stop on my account. You didn't seem to have a problem earlier. Or was that for my benefit?"

Jess felt her face heat up, but embarrassment went on the backburner when he pushed his slacks down, taking his boxers with them, freeing his almost impossibly hard erection.

Jess's mouth fell open as he stepped into the shower with her and she took a step back unconsciously as he trapped her against the wall.

"See something you like, Detective?" Don asked softly.

Jess mentally shook herself out of it. She'd never let a man keep the upper hand and she wasn't about to start now. With a wicked grin, she wrapped her hand around his member and gave it one swift stroke upwards. "Hell yeah."

Don groaned. "Jessie …"

"Don't call me that." Jess warned, before sighing. "Wait. We both have an anti-fraternisation policy, don't we?"

Don muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck that' before his mouth sealed to hers.

Jess gasped into his mouth as he pinned her against the wall. "Don …"

"You didn't answer my question." Don murmured, without releasing her. "You knew I was there; why didn't you shoot me? Or yell at me?"

"I didn't realise you were there straight away. By the time I did …" Jess shrugged. "I figured I might as well give you a show. Now answer my question. What the hell are you doing in the women's locker room?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Don answered.

Jess crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "But instead decided to watch me take my clothes off."

Don sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to, Jess, I swear, but …" He trailed off, his voice softening. "You are so damn beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to stop you."

Jess's heart was melting but she needed to keep some semblance of control. "Why are you still in here?"

Don cupped her face. "I want you." He whispered, sending shivers through her.

Jess swallowed. "We shouldn't do this." She said, her voice quavering.

Don hesitated, his mouth millimetres from hers. "Tell me to stop." He said softly. "Just tell me …"

Jess didn't make another protest, pushing her lips against his, feeling his arm wrap around her waist.

The water continued to beat down on them as they embraced. Her back collided with the tiled wall and she hooked her leg over his hip, pulling him even closer.

His hard cock brushed against her and she moaned into his mouth, clutching his shoulders.

Given their positions, the running water, and how wet she was already, no thoughts were needed; he slipped inside her almost automatically and she wrenched her mouth from his with a gasp, her head falling back against the wall.

"Fuck." Don muttered through gritted teeth, his fingers biting into her hips. "You …"

"No." Jess whispered, foreseeing his attempt to be the gentleman. _Too late for that. _ "Just … don't stop."

Don smirked and kissed her neck. "Don't stop what, sweetheart. This?" He pulled out slightly and thrust back into her, eliciting another moan. "Is that what you want?"

"Dammit, Flack." Jess hissed. "Just fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am." Sliding his hands to her ass, Don lifted her so she was pinned more effectively between him and the wall, giving him better leverage to thrust into her.

Sex against the wall was not the easiest or the most comfortable position and only worked if both participants were right on the edge.

Thankfully, they both were.

It was only a few minutes before Jess was screaming his name, falling apart in his arms, and he stiffened with a groan, feeling her clench down around him, triggering his own climax.

"Oh God, Jess …"

They sank to the floor as his legs shook, threatening his ability to hold them both up.

For a few seconds, there was silence, the only noise the running water above them.

"What now?" Jess asked eventually.

Don took a deep breath. "Well, I think the best idea is that we get up and get dressed before anyone else turns up and finds us like this. And then …"

"And then we go home and pretend this never happened?" Jess guessed, her voice heavy, betraying her reluctance to accept that as a solution.

"No." Don snorted, helping her to her feet. "We go home and take our time. I know we work together and it's unprofessional," he continued, forestalling her argument, "but we're too good together to ignore this. If you want me to leave tomorrow morning and pretend it never happened, I'll do it. I'll take tonight if that's all you're willing to give. Just give me a chance to make you scream a few more times first."

"You wanna be careful." Jess warned as he turned the water off. "You're quite addictive."

Don grinned at her, taking that as her consent. "Then give me a chance to get you hooked."

Jess slid her hand up to the back of his neck and tugged his mouth down to hers, kissing him deeply. "I already am. I have been for a long time." She smiled up at him. "You realise you're not getting rid of me now."

Don swept her wet hair out of her face, cupping it tenderly. "As if I'd want to."

**

* * *

AN: I'd like you all to do something. There are some things I'm comfortable writing, some things I'm not. But there are some things I'm comfortable writing but I'm not sure how well they'd be received. So here's my idea: if there's something that you feel is completely out of order or shouldn't be in this story – could be a word or a general theme – tell me in your review. Thanks!**


	6. The Mist Cube

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: Mentions of the Mist Cube from 'To What End'.**

**So I got a request from afrozenheart412 that said: ****The Mist Cube + Don and Jess = a lot of happy fans? Now, it was actually a request for my 'Kindred Spirits' series, but even though I'm nowhere near season 7 yet, I still didn't think I could fit it in, so I added smut and put it in here.**

* * *

Mist Cube

Don Flack had never really considered himself old until now. He'd run into a few high school buddies earlier that day and then felt obliged to accept their invitation to go clubbing with them that evening, just as he felt sure they felt obliged to issue the invitation in the first place.

He just felt uncomfortable, watching people he hadn't spoken to in years steadily getting more and more wasted, while he stayed comfortably sober.

It wasn't that he never got drunk; he'd just rather do it around Danny, who he knew wouldn't let him make a fool out of himself.

Thinking back, that didn't make much sense either.

The only redeeming feature of this evening was something called 'The Mist Cube', an elevated part of the dance floor that was equipped with sprinklers that allowed the dancers to quite literally inhale their alcohol.

While this in itself didn't appeal to Don, the majority of the dancers were female and wearing very skimpy clothes.

"Only reason we come here." Patrick told him, following his gaze.

"Can't imagine why." Don quipped, his eyes landing on a group of women on the other side of the floor.

It was one in particular that caught his attention, probably because she was dressed more conservatively than the others, but that didn't really matter. Her white tank top was damp and almost see-through, and her jeans were so tight they might have been painted on, hugging her hips and ass seductively.

Her dark hair swayed as she moved to the music and Don didn't realise he'd been staring until John waved a hand in front of his face.

"Don't bother." He advised. "She's a lost cause."

Don was about to respond, when the mystery woman turned and his mind went hazy again. He might have been looking at her through a crowd of people and a mist of alcohol but he'd know that smile anywhere.

"I wouldn't go that far." Don disagreed, captivated by the way her skin seemed to shimmer, somehow able to see a bead of liquid making its way slowly down her neck and disappear beneath the plunging neckline of her tank top.

Mark snorted. "Trust me. Every guy who makes a move makes a run for it. God knows what she says to them."

_I think I know._ Don smirked and set his glass down. There was a voice in his head telling him it was a bad idea, but it definitely wasn't for the same reasons.

* * *

Jess was definitely more comfortable than Don, but then she'd been to this club before. Although not girly in any way growing up, her three best friends were as good as her sisters and she made a point to go out with them at least once a month, more if she could make it.

Yet another man approached her and she shook her head. When that didn't seem to work – and it rarely did – she lifted her shirt just slightly to reveal the badge still hooked on her belt.

That did the trick and he beat a hasty retreat.

"Men." Sasha commented loudly. "Why do they …?"

"Head's up, Jess." Melina interrupted. "Here comes another one."

Jess didn't bother to look, knowing that would be taken as an invitation. She stiffened as hands landed on her waist, but a low voice cut of her rebuke before it could start.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Jess wasn't usually one for surprised squeals but she had to hold one back, spinning around to face him. "Don!"

Don chuckled, accepting her hug and kissing her cheek. "Small world."

"Tell me about it." Jess raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Ran into some high school buddies; couldn't say no." Don rolled his eyes, jerking his head over his shoulder.

Jess followed his indication and recognised three guys who had all tried to hit on her before. "You're friends with those losers?"

"Used to be." Don repeated. "Made the mistake of forgetting what a git I used to be."

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" Jess teased. She turned back to her friends, all of whom were looking stunned by Jess's lack of venom towards the latest 'victim'. "Girls, this is Don Flack, my partner and the one exception to my rule. Don, this is Sasha, Melina and Emily, we've known each other for years."

"Nice to meet you." Don nodded to them.

"Likewise." Emily gave Jess a look that clearly said _details later_. "Drinks, ladies?"

The other two quickly agreed and vanished in the direction of the bar, leaving Don and Jess alone.

"What rule?" Don asked, over the music, pulling her closer so she could hear him.

"I don't dance with guys when I'm drinking." Jess explained. "Especially in a place like this. It's so I don't do anything stupid. Plus guys tend to take one dance as an invitation."

"I don't." Don offered.

"I know." Jess pushed against him, moving in time to the music. "So was that a genuine offer of a dance earlier, or were you just trying to make me jump?"

"First one." Don said in a low voice, his hands sliding to her hips again. "You look stunning, by the way."

"How much have you had to drink?" Jess smiled, taking his hand as he spun her away from him.

"Not much." Don insisted.

She had no idea he danced at all, let alone that he could, but he matched her every movement. As he stepped forwards, her body slid along his and she turned again, one hand sliding up to his shoulders. As she did, she caught sight of his 'friends' over his shoulder. "If they take this as an opportunity, Donnie, you're a dead man." She murmured.

It took Don a while to decipher the words, between her breathy voice and the scent of her hair, but he managed it. "They won't. Standard etiquette."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You know how many times I've had to pull my badge on those clowns?"

"I can take a guess." Don muttered.

"Are you jealous, Detective?" Jess teased.

"How can I be when I'm the one you're dancing with?" Don smirked, beating her logic. "I just don't like the idea of other guys hitting on you."

The part of Jess's mind that wasn't slightly drunk was screaming at her to walk away from the situation, but the way his body felt pressed against hers felt too good to ignore. "Then why don't you do something about it, Detective?"

His eyes met hers. "I am."

Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt for a second. "That would be a bad idea." She warned.

A smirk touched his face and he leaned forwards, taking advantage of her heels to lick a bead of alcohol from her neck, before kissing the skin there. "Then walk away." He challenged, pressing his hips against hers.

Jess let out a soft moan, feeling how hard he was already. She stepped away from him, held his gaze for a second, then walked away.

Don was stunned. He'd never read her wrongly before.

Part of him wanted to call her back, but now was not the time to get into a discussion about this.

Letting her go, he returned to his companions, feeling more than an ache than he expected. He just hoped he hadn't completely lost her, mentally calculating how many hours of apologising he'd have to put in tomorrow.

"Hey, you got further than we did." Patrick offered, clapping him on the back. "How'd you get that close?"

"Luck of the draw." A familiar female voice purred from behind him, and a hand slipped into his back pocket.

Don turned to see Jess standing there, a dark jacket on over her tank top.

"You driving me home, Detective?" Jess asked sweetly.

"You bet." Don grabbed his own jacket. "Good seeing you again, guys." A hand resting on her lower back, he guided her out without a backwards glance. "You had me worried for a second there." He murmured.

"Had to say goodbye." Jess tilted her head, her lips brushing his jaw. "And promise to make it up to them."

"Fair enough." Don unlocked his car and held the door open for her. "Your place or mine?"

Jess's eyes swept over him. "Wherever's closest."

Don's gaze darkened and he moved closer, trapping her against the car. "That would be here, Jessica. And I doubt you want that, do you?"

Jess tilted her head back as his lips landed on her neck again. "N-no …"

"You don't sound too sure." Don smirked against her skin, his hand slipping beneath her tank top to caress her. "Do you want that?"

Jess gasped as he nipped at her collarbone and she gripped his shoulders. "Don, I don't care what you do or where you do it, just as long as it happens soon!"

Don chuckled and pulled away. "Your place is nearer, right?"

Jess nodded, forcing movement back into her legs so she could get in. "Start driving then, Detective."

* * *

As soon as Jess's apartment door shut behind her, her back landed against it, his lips finally – _finally_ – on hers.

A shudder ran through her as she clung to him; they had spent too long denying the obvious connection between them and it wasn't an option any more. In that moment, she didn't care about the fall-out that was sure to come; she couldn't fight it any longer.

Don kissed her hard, coaxing her mouth open as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders, followed by his own. His hands shot to her waist again, dipping to stroke the skin just revealed by her tank top as it rode up. A shiver ran through her at his touch and she moaned into his mouth and he found himself reluctantly chasing logic round his head. He pulled away abruptly, taking a step back. "We can't do this."

Jess gaped at him. "You were the one that started it!"

"I know." Don sighed. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not so much that I don't know what I'm doing." Jess rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Are you sober?" Don pressed.

Jess sighed. "No." She admitted.

"I can't do this, Jess." Don told her. "If I lost you …"

"Whoa, who's going anywhere?" Jess interrupted. "Don, I might not be completely sober, but I'm not drunk; believe me, you'd know if I was." Her gaze roamed unashamedly over him and she leaned against the door. "I want you so much right now. If you walk away and make me deal with this by myself _again_, I swear to God I will never forgive you."

"Again, huh?" Don asked softly, and she knew he'd stay put. "You think about me a lot, Detective?"

For some reason, she blushed. "More than I should."

He watched as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and wondered if she did that when she was 'dealing with it' alone. The thought of her touching herself, thinking of him, turned out to be all he needed to give in to the combination of lust and desire that was coursing through him and he grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms and kissing her once more.

Her moan was one of relief and she pressed herself against him, grinding her hips into his. He broke their embrace with a hiss and began trailing kisses down her neck. "Bedroom." He whispered, his breath hot on her skin.

Jess disentangled herself from his embrace and took his hand, tugging him towards her room, smiling as his hands began tugging her tank top over her head. Her back collided with the wall beside her bedroom door and he took advantage of the break in movement, his hands sliding across her stomach to her breasts, caressing them almost roughly, causing her to gasp. "Don …"

"No bra, Detective?" Don smirked, nipping her collarbone.

"Looks weird with …" Jess broke off with a gasp, as he began playing with her nipples "… that top."

"You ever go commando at work?" Don asked, shoving one leg between hers.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jess managed a smirk, her desire rising rapidly. She ground against his thigh, desperate for some relief from the ache inside her. "Don …" Her moan turned into a cry halfway through as his mouth closed around one of her nipples, taking the hard nub between his teeth and tugging it softly.

"Not like this." Don murmured suddenly, straightening up.

Another shot of frustration ran through her and Jess grasped his belt, stopping him from pulling away. "Don't … you … dare." She growled.

Don chuckled lowly. "You are so sexy when you're pissed off, you know that?" He murmured, his voice almost affectionate if it weren't wrought with desire. "I'm not goin' anywhere without you, Jess. But you're drivin' me crazy. If my only option is to fuck you senseless, I'm not doin' it against a wall."

"That's alright then." Jess released him and slipped through the small gap between him and the wall to get through her bedroom door. Catching his eye, she walked backwards towards her bed, somehow slipping off her jeans as she walked, leaving her in silk white panties. "I am taking that as a promise, Detective. Strip."

"Yes, ma'am." Don grinned, tugging his own shirt over his head, along with his wife-beater. As he pushed his jeans down to join hers on the floor, he allowed a satisfied smirk to escape, seeing her gaze sweep slowly over it. "See something you like, Jessica?"

A small shiver ran through her; he didn't use her full name very often, but when he did it never failed to affect her. Determined not to let him get the upper hand _again_, she sat on the edge of the mattress and beckoned him towards her. "Oh yeah …" As he reached her, she pushed his boxers over his hips, freeing his impressive erection.

"Jess …" Don groaned as her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked upwards. "Baby, I … I want …"

"What do you want, Don?" Jess whispered, kneeling so the heel of her foot pressed against her aching mound. "Tell me."

"I want," Don grasped her waist, slipping her panties down, "to be," as he reached her knees, he tugged, causing her to fall back with a surprised shriek, "inside you." He dropped her panties on the floor and caught her wrists, pinning her to the mattress. "Now."

Jess gasped as his hard member pressed against her throbbing clit, arching up into him. "Oh God …"

"Your turn, Jessica." Don murmured, kissing her. "What do you want?"

"Don …" Jess groaned, bucking against him as he teased her, staying away from where she really wanted him. "Just …" She cut herself off with a moan as he trapped both of her wrists in one hand, freeing his other to cup her breast, teasing it gently.

"Just what, Detective." Don smirked.

Jess glared up at him. "Goddammit, Flack, just _fuck me!_"

There was that growl again, filled with lust and desire, and he couldn't hold back any more, slipping inside her with one thrust.

Jess let out a scream of pleasure as he filled her, burying himself in her warm wet pussy. He didn't give her any time to adjust, immediately setting a fast pace, hammering into her.

"Oh God, Don, fuck me … That's it …"

"You look so sexy right now." Don murmured, finally releasing her wrists. She fisted her hands into his hair and tugged his mouth down to hers. He chuckled into the kiss and pulled away. "How long's it been since you got properly fucked, Jess?"

"Too long." Jess gasped, as his cock seemed to go even deeper inside her. "But it was never like this."

"Tell me." Don hissed, as she hooked one leg over his hip.

"You feel so good." Jess groaned. "So big. Harder … please …"

Don moaned himself, slightly disbelieving that his hot, sexy co-worker was _really_ begging him to fuck her, but she had to be, because the reality of her body was so much more stunning than the fantasy and he could never have imagined how she felt, wet and tight around his cock. Getting an idea, he pulled out, grinning when her eyes snapped open to glare at him. Pinpointing the exact moment she opened her mouth, he cut her off in a low voice. "Turn over and get on your knees."

The irritation on her face vanished as quickly as it had appeared, to be replaced by a sultry grin as she did as she was told, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on all fours.

Slowly, Don ran a finger down her spine, watching the skin erupt into gooseflesh as he did. "God, you're fuckin' stunning." He slid inside her again, moaning as her walls grasped him, pulling him further in. "Fuck …"

"Yes …" Jess pushed back, silently begging for him to continue.

Obeying her silent plea, Don began thrusting into her again, gritting his teeth as he hurtled closer towards his release. He needed her to get there before he did.

Kneeling on the bed behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up so her back was pressed against his chest and she was riding him. The change in position caused him to sink even deeper into her, hitting that sensitive spot within her that made her cry out again.

"Come on." Don murmured, kissing her neck. "I know you're close, Jess."

"I am." Jess moaned. One hand gripped at his thigh while she rode his cock hard, desperate for release. The other slid down to caress her clit, stroking it softly.

"That's so hot." Don whispered, cupping her breasts. He slid a hand down to join hers, but didn't remove it, moving in tandem with her. "Come on, Jess; come for me."

She did, screaming his name as she tightened around him even more, and he dug his fingers into her hip, trying to hold back his own climax.

As she came down from her high, Jess twisted her head to see his face, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. "Don …" She whispered, a soft plea in her voice. "Please … need you …" She lifted herself up, letting him slide out of her, and turned, settling back in his lap facing him, drawing him back inside her with a snap of her hips. She rode him slowly, her eyes fixed on his, before lowering her mouth to his neck and sucking gently. "Don …"

Her last moan was so full of desperation that he could deny her no longer and her name echoed off the walls as he came, spilling inside her with a groan.

His climax triggered a second, smaller orgasm in her and she shuddered, rocking her hips against him, trying to keep the contact between them for as long as possible.

Finally, the aftershocks ceased and their grips on the other loosened, though not that much. As their breathing slowed, Don let out a soft disbelieving chuckle and kissed her forehead. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Probably about as long as I have." Jess murmured.

Somehow, they managed to move under the covers without letting go of one another. Jess wasn't sure how they managed it, but she didn't care; she didn't usually get clingy after sex, but she never wanted him to let her go.

Thankfully, he seemed more than happy to oblige, running a hand through her hair while she rested her head on his chest.

Jess bit back a yawn and tilted her head back. "You'd better be here when I wake up."

"You sounded more threatening earlier." Don teased, twisting a strand of her hair. "Relax, baby; I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down to kiss her. "I told you, I've wanted this forever, Jess; I'm not walking away after one night."

"Good." Jess nestled into him. "Because I'm not letting you go."

"And I thought I was the possessive one." Don smirked.

"You are." Jess grinned. "But I don't bruise easily."

Don frowned slightly. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're the one with the hickey, hun; not me." Jess sniggered, swiping a thumb against his throat. "Have fun hiding that tomorrow."

Don sat up, dislodging her, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror across the room. Sure enough there was a dark discolouration on his neck. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that."

Jess just smirked. "I hope so."

**

* * *

AN: Take this as proof of 'Ask and you shall receive'. If you've got any requests, tell me. And review please!**


End file.
